


Isolation

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [24]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Era, Developing Friendships, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sieglinde has never met a girl as stunning as Lizzy before. So full of kindness and light and life.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO ARE SO SO SO SO SO CANONLY PRECIOUS. I NEED THEM TOGETHER MORE IN THE MANGA. Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! :) If you love them too, or Kuroshitsuji in general, please holler at me! I don't know too many people who do anymore! Especially shipping the femslash here! :)

 

024\. Isolation

*

Sieglinde has never met a girl as stunning as Lizzy before. So full of kindness and light and life.

To be honest, she has never met _another_ girl.

Lizzy moves with an elegant, nobleborn grace and Sieglinde clumsy tries to mimic it, her feet aching and wobbling around, her arms gawkish, lifting above her head and smacking into herself.

She eats with delicate, practiced motions. Sieglinde finds herself with almond-orange cake crumbs on her lips, even after several weeks of lessons.

"You're adorable, Miss Suli," Lizzy giggles, pressing her dainty, little fingers to her own mouth to hide her broad, sunny smile, canting her head.

Her lemon-golden curls illuminate in the taperlight.

Sieglinde flushes, ashamed by her own behavior, but giggles loudly, staring back in adoration.

In the background, Mister Sebastian watches them with mild, undisguised hilarity, lips thinning and shaking his head, checking his pocket-watch.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
